Sex Diary of a Khorne woman
by MA7
Summary: A sexually frustrated Khorne worshipping woman decides to start keeping a diary about her sex life.
1. Chapter 1

Sex diary of a Khorne woman

January 1

Dear diary, my name is Christie Cantwell, I worship Khorne, and... grrr this is fucking stupid!

(Angry scribbles and curse words cover the next few lines)

Dear fucking diary, my New Year's resolution is to keep a diary of my sex life, so I got you you stupid little book. I am so angry all the time, I can't get a boyfriend, and it pisses me off! I am sick of using my vibrator, I want a man for fucks sake! Grrrr!

(More angry scribbles and curses)

Fuck why is writing this so fucking hard!

(Even more angry scribbles)

Start again.

Dear diary, I was beating up that Slaanesh worshipping slut Cindy the other day, cause she had this really hot guy that I liked fucking her in the alley behind my place. That slut always gets all the guys that I like, fucking nympho slut! Grrr! Anyway, I was kicking her ass for always getting all the guys, and shouting at her for stealing all the men. I was beating her bloody and she was like all "I can help you get guys, please just stop hurting me".

I beat her up even more for a while because her voice just pisses me off, damn slut bimbo feminine voice that she has, I just have to punch that voice grrr! Anyway, after a lot more beatings I figure that I should give her a chance, and now she will be helping me get hot guys.

The skank got me to make a bunch of New Year's resolutions and told me to keep a sex diary to keep track of all the guys she promised I would get. She swears that a sex diary will help me learn from everything I experience to get better and better at getting guys.

I feel fucking stupid writing this...

Anyway, in return for helping me get guys, I agreed to reduce Cindy's daily beatings. I mean, I physically can't go without beating her skank ass a little bit, cause Slaanesh girls piss me off, but I will beat her up much less.

By Khorne! I want to bash that slut so badly! I don't know how I will endure to not bash her face in! If I wasn't so fucking hard up for guys I would never have agreed to this shit! Grrr! If this doesn't work I will stab that Slaaneshi bitch!

(Several paragraphs of torn paper from stabbing curses into the page with a pen, followed by huge ink spots when the pen broke from this violent treatment)

Fuck! Broke my pen! Using a new pen now. I am so fucking angry!

Fuck I am horny! I used my vibrator 5 times today! Then I got pissed off and smashed it in half with a hammer. Then I got a new vibrator from my cupboard. I have a stack of 50 vibrator box sets in my cupboard, I go through them so fast. Every few weeks I get more to replace them from the free anarchist depot that gives us everything we need for free.

Here on the planet Sanders Secondus we get everything for free, it's a daemon world so new stuff just kind of appears out of thin air from the gods, so that we can focus on worshipping chaos without wasting time doing jobs. Our planet is an anarchist collective society, no rulers and very few rules. The gods alone can command the loyalty of the people, we bow to none other, we serve no mortal masters.

Everything we need is given to us, we want for nothing, except for hot guys! Grrr! I just want to be fucked by a man! I'm so fucking horny!

(More stabbing of the page)

Ok, slightly calmer now. Today is the first day of my year of finally getting guys to fuck me. It has been hard work with a razor today.

Cindy insisted that I shave my legs, she was like "Christie you look like a beast with those hairy legs!" I punched that bitch on the spot for saying it. But then I figured that it couldn't hurt.

By Khorne there was so much hair! Thick black hair was all over my bathtub after I finished shaving! I shaved my legs, my pubes, my armpits and even my arms. I am fucking freezing without all that hair! Cindy still wants me to get laser hair removal to keep the hair from growing back, I will think about it, but not until she proves that hairlessness will get me guys.

I also brushed my hair for the first time in like forever. So many fucking knots all through it! Broke two combs before I got the done! Pissed me off so much that I smashed the mirror! Grrr!

Fuck fuck fuck! Why can't life stop pissing me off all the time! I ask for so fucking little! Is it any wonder I get angry?

I also got an electric toothbrush and a lot of floss. My gums are fucking bleeding from scouring my mouth totally clean, so much fucking plaque! Khorne keeps my teeth healthy without hygiene, my cavities just naturally self heal and my teeth even replace themselves if lost. This dental hygiene is hard work and so fucking unnecessary, but guys are apparently just so fucking shallow!

I used mouth wash and floss and so much hygiene that I wanted to scream! If a guy isn't interested after all this hard work then I will fucking punch the fucker!

I have honestly not left the bathroom for half the day, just so much fucking grooming and hygiene! And what the fuck is this femfresh crap! How fucking pansy are these men! Little sissies can't handle the natural smell of a woman's cunt huh? This is infuriating!

I feel fucking violated after cleaning out my holes and scrubbing up so much! How do Slaanesh girls find any time at all to do anything else with all this fucking grooming?

I want to punch Cindy so much for suggesting this shit! This had better be worth it or that bitch is done!

Don't even get me started on all this slop she wants me to put on my skin! And all the clothes she gave me, are you fucking serious! Surely guys already assume that I have boobs, why the fuck do they have to see the top half of them in public with this fucking cleavage!

This underwear is like fucking dental floss, I have the wedgie from hell in this g string! And these high heels are so hard to walk in! I might break my fucking neck! Grrr!

The indignity of this is enraging! Why must I do so much shame just to be fucked by a man? Fucking snowflakes who need woman dressed up on a fucking plate for them! Fuck I wish so much that I were gay! Damn heterosexuality!

(Scribbles and curses fill the next few lines)

Tonight Cindy is taking me to a nightclub to meet some guys. I am so going to bash her if I don't get a guy!

The nightclub is called "the blade" and is a rough sex hangout with an infamous reputation, a lot of serial killers hunt victims there. It sounds like the perfect place to find a real man who can fuck me like a real man. No sissy crap, rough sex with hot guys like Khorne intended!

I am excited but still pissed off, I am wet thinking about tonight, but being wet pisses me off. What the fuck is wrong with me! Why can't I even get turned on without feeling angry?

I have like 50 condoms in my purse for tonight, and I still have to put on my makeup. I want to use at least ten condoms tonight getting fucked, maybe even twenty. I hope that some huge Khorne guy just spends all night fucking me till morning!

Damn it now my g string is soaking wet! Grrr! Now I have to change! Fucking hell!

Fuck, ok, my panties are fresh and my makeup is on. I am about to leave for the club. Going now diary, will let you know how it goes in tomorrow's entry.

(Page ends with Khorne symbols and drawings of stick figures having extremely angry sex)


	2. Chapter 2

January 2

Dear diary, last night at the club was, grrr, only partially successful. I am like both pissed off and encouraged at the same time. How do I even describe what happened?

This is so embarrassing.

Well, Cindy took me to the Blade, that skanky nightclub, and it was really loud and full of these topless girls dancing on poles and in cages and stuff. The lighting was strobing and just awful, gave me an instant migraine and pissed me the fuck off real fast.

All these really hot guys came up to us within like minutes of arriving, and they all started giving Cindy drinks and ignoring me! I punched like 5 of them just for pissing me off, and they hit back and made this massive brawl within the first 5 minutes.

The Blade had no real rules as long as the violence was not lethal, so no one really stopped us all from having this really fantastic punch up.

My dress was completely torn in the brawling and for the rest of the night I had just my skanky under garments on, just this dental floss g string and a push-up bra. Well, the fighting gradually stopped and suddenly all these guys started paying attention to me.

It was so good, they gave me all this alcohol and I got super sloshed. I don't totally remember the entire thing that happened after that, but I remember enough to be pissed off.

The guys kept unhooking my bra whenever my back was turned to them. So many guys were mobbing around me on all sides on this open dance floor space I was standing in, and I couldn't see who kept unhooking it! I would keep turning around but couldn't see who it was, and no sooner was it hooked back on and someone else from the other side would immediately unhook it again.

I guess I didn't TOTALLY mind this, it was kinda hot. I was into it I admit.

But then some coward in the crowd fucking cuts through the bra strap with a fucking pocket knife! Not just the strap but also cut into my back too, used the skin of my back like a fucking chopping board to cut through my bra strap!

I was like WHAT THE FUCK! but I never found out who it was. Fucking coward! Grrr!

My bra fell away without the straps and I lost it. My back was bleeding like a mother fucker, just blood everywhere! Fucking coward! My tits are now bare and all these hands are immediately all over my girls, like without permission or nothing, while I am fucking BLEEDING!

I was still in fucking shock when another knife cut into my ass hole from behind, cut right through my g string and stabbed me in the fucking A hole! Like what the fuck dude! Fucking cowards!

By this point I am fucking completely in the nude, nothing but my purse is left. I am bleeding all over the place and all these guys are now putting their fingers up my pussy without even an "are you ok?" Just nothing! The knife is still embedded up my ass at this point!

I pull the knife out and flee to the nearest wall to have a wall at my back so I can't be attacked from behind. I run into Cindy and she is also bleeding all over, all the girls in the fucking nightclub are being cut with knives by guys! I knew the Blade was for rough sex but I didn't think it would be THIS sort of rough!

At this point I find a wall and for the first time I notice all the Slaaneshi symbols all over the walls and signs about this being a club for kinky freaking KNIFE PLAY, that's why it's called the BLADE!

Fucking nympho slut Cindy! Only a Slaanesh girl would be into this sort of shit! The guys in this place were like fucking SEX MURDERERS!

Even as I watched, Cindy is masturbating while this guy is like full on STABBING her! I wanted to fucking kill her myself! Grrr!

Well anyway, all this shit is going on and I have my back to the wall fending off knives. I thought I was dying but then I noticed that my wounds were supernaturally healing inside this club, from like the sorcery symbols in the walls or some shit. Cindy was even getting her throat cut but wasn't dying, none of the girls were dying.

By this point I felt like a fucking coward and I could feel Khorne himself laughing at me in distain. Grrr! I was so fucking mad at myself for being a coward! So I marched my ass back out into the dance floor and faced those knives with Khorne-worthy dignity!

It was just so crazy! I was stabbed so many fucking times! I got pissed off and stabbed the men too, and we just had this big stabbing fest of everyone stabbing everyone, it was a warrior paradise!

I don't remember all the details, but I do remember getting fingered to orgasm by this group of guys. I am such a fucking slut! A Khorne girl needs to have SOME standards! No better than a fucking Slaaneshi nympho! I am so mad at myself!

These weren't strong men who were worthy of me, it was just a free for all with any guy who wanted to just putting his fingers inside me! Khorne was furious with me and called me a whore! Can't fucking win! Grrr!

I didn't even get any details from these guys so that I could make it a relationship to stop Khorne calling me a whore! I had to become angry for a long time before Khorne forgave me!

Khorne has accepted me back again after a lot of violence against random people in the streets this morning after I left the club, and this time I need to make sure that the men are worthy of me and preferably not Slaanesh worshippers like the freaks in that nightclub!

As pissed off as I am, I am also encouraged by how successful I was with those men. They were all into me and I did cum super many times. Grrr I mustn't be getting wet over Slaanesh men! I need worthy men only!

Today I need to redeem myself spiritually with more violence and rage, I must cleanse myself of this sluttiness with wholesome violence and rage. I am better than this, damn it Christie stop thinking with your pussy! Remember your duty to Khorne! Grrr!

I need to be more angry, I need to stop writing about smut in this smut diary for a few days until I can do this properly and find only real men that Khorne would approve of for me!

(Page ends with drawings of stick figures fighting each other)


	3. Chapter 3

January 8

Dear diary, after a week of wholesome violence I am finally feeling ready to resume my quest to get a *worthy* guy. No more Slaanesh weirdos, I need a real man this time.

I will make a list of the guys I will consider, in like order from best to worst:

1- Khorne worshippers. (followed by 8 love hearts drawn afterwards)

2- Undivided

3- Those guys who worship that god of malice and destruction, honestly the Sons of Malice are really hot. (drawing of a love heart)

4- Um Nurgle, no Tzeentch, no wait Nurgle, um but they are gross! Ok Tzeentch, but no wait they use cowardly magic! Shit this is so hard to decide! Ok well if I am honest, Khorne prefers Nurgle over Tzeentch, but for me *personally* I would say that Nurgle guys are actually pretty much last on my list. As a devout Khorne woman I guess I will say Nurgle worshippers are at number 4, on paper at least and if I'm super drunk at the time.

5- Tzeentch guys, or Nurgle. Honestly I would never sleep with a Nurgle guy, period. I am not changing this list though, too irritating grrr!

6- Um, anything other than Slaanesh? Emperor worshippers or atheists or guys like that? Well actually atheists would go further up the list possibly. Too hard, just call 6 the leftover categories.

7- Slaanesh guys dead last, fucking pansy perverts! Well, maybe if they are really hot? Grrr! No! Just no! No matter how hot they are, no matter how nice their dicks are, Slaanesh guys are last on the list!

Ok with this list in mind, I am getting Cindy to take me to a motorcycle party outside of town. There is this massive field full of like dirt jumps and stuff where the sexy biker guys hang out and ride their bikes. This bunch of like Imperial Guard traitor dirt bike cavalry regiment, they all hang out in this place all the time. Really hard men who aren't sissies.

Cindy is so damn slutty that like every gang in the area fucks her and gives her open invitations to their parties. Damn slut bunny! I want to punch her so hard!

(Drawings of a stick figure of Christie beating up a stick figure of Cindy, with a lot of Khorne symbols and curses)

Anyway, skanky pants is bringing me as a guest to a biker party tonight, and I hope that some hardened real man will claim me as his girlfriend and pound the absolute shit out of my cunt! Mmm, a real man with a beard and lots of tats and monster biceps! Fuck me bad boy!

Grrr now I'm all wet! Grrr why is my damn pussy so messy! This is so gross, my fucking panties are soaked!

(Stabs the page a few times)

Damn it I changed my panties again, these fucking g strings are too fucking small to soak up any juices! What a ridiculous type of underwear! So impractical! If it hadn't worked last time then I wouldn't still be wearing these slut clothes!

Fucking shallow guys! I should be able to wear like battle armour over a burka or something and still be seen as desirable! Why do I have to wear this ridiculous miniskirt and crop top! My legs are on full display here! Guys don't have to wear this shit so why should I?! Grrr this is pissing me off!

I better fucking get laid tonight! The indignity of wearing these clothes had better pay off or someone's gonna die!

(Drawings of a stick figure girl beheading a bunch of stick figure guys with an axe)

This deodorant fucking stinks! I thought deodorant was supposed to get rid of smells, not replace them with new smells! What is wrong with my natural body smell? Why do I have to smell like a fucking flower! You men are fucking a woman not a botanical fucking garden!

Like what the heck is this "fragrance" crap? I smell like a fucking sissy! I really should kick Cindy's ass for making me wear this stuff! Look at this aerosol bottle, it says "infused with delicate fragrances". What the fuck does that even mean? I am a rock hard Khorne woman, I'm not fucking "delicate", I just have these stupid heterosexual urges that force me to want to be fucked by men! Why the fuck couldn't I be born a dyke!

What sort of sissy snowflake needs their sexual partners to smell like a fucking flower! Harden the fuck up and let me smell like an actual woman! Grrr this makes me so mad! Fucking sexist snowflake crap! Harden the fuck up you pussies!

(Several lines of vicious curses and hatred)

I have been through 15 vibrators this week, I get horny and use them, then I get pissed off afterwards and smash the fucking things to bits! My home is littered with a lifetime of broken vibrators, fuck tidying up, I just leave that shit on the floor, cleaning pisses me off!

The pile of smashed vibrators beside my bed is so big now that it is higher than my bed, it is a testament to how much I fucking need a man in my life! I need fucking servicing! Throw me a BONE for fucks sake!

(Scribbles and stabs the page for the next few lines)

Tonight I will get a hard as fuck biker, and he will scratch my inside itch for me. Tonight I will succeed, even if I have to kill someone for it! If a guy doesn't fuck me I will cut his cock off myself!

Fuck writing any more, I am going to go get fucked!

(Page ends with stick figures having sex on a bike whilst flipping off other people, and lots of Khorne symbols in the margins)


	4. Chapter 4

January 9

Dear wonderful Diary, life is fantastic. (drawings of love hearts). I had the best time last night. (More love hearts).

I MET A GUY! (Lots of love hearts)

His name is Hampton Stanley, he is a biker, what else? Oh yeah he's BLACK! (love hearts). Black as night, so black that if you turn the lights off you can only see his eyes, (lots of love hearts). By Khorne I (love heart) black guys the most! (More love hearts).

The way we met was so romantic! (Exaggerated love hearts).

I was at this biker party with all these super hot guys on nuclear powered dirt bikes. Kegs of alcohol were stacked up everywhere and just piles of crystal meth and crack rocks. Girls all over the place getting hit up by these tough biker guys (love hearts).

I was there wearing practically nothing, I had to take off my high heeled shoes just to avoid breaking my neck in this field, grrr. I stepped on something sharp with my bare feet and I let loose with a lot of angry cursing.

This nearby biker, yes it was Hampton, he went like "damn girl, you got a mouth on you." I then called him a nigger and threw my shoes at him. He was then all like "bitch I gonna beat you down girl". (Love hearts).

I was then like "bring it on you cotton picking nigger!" Everyone around just gasped at these words, bunch of fucking snowflakes. They are all saying shit like "your a racist bitch". And I was like "bring it on darky, just you and me in a fist fight right now!"

Well Hampton immediately took the challenge and I promptly lost all of my front teeth from his punches. (love heart). I didn't let up and I just grabbed hold of him and wrapped my legs around him and didn't let go as he punched my face in.

He was all like "I gonna kill you you dumb bitch." It was so hot (love heart), he was so manly the way he fought me, he was just super angry, it was so hot!

My teeth kept growing back thanks to Khorne, so he had to punch them out again and again till he got super mad. He broke my arm but that healed too, and he got really tired after like 15 minutes of beating me up. By now I was absolutely wet as fuck and I start kissing him cause he's really hot. He punched me away but I just kept getting in his space and getting frisky, it was so naughty.

The crowd of bikers watching are getting bored by this stage and had gone back to jumping their bikes off the dirt ramps, and Hampton and me are still fighting but it's now like half fighting and half fucking. I could feel his crotch against me and he is getting hard now (love heart).

I keep kissing him and then he just sort of shrugs and says "fuck it" and he's kissing me back (love heart). We are completely covered in my blood, laying down on this patch of dry dirt, and Hampton rips off all my clothes and just full on fists me (8 love hearts)!

I am all like "punch my cunt nigger", and he gets mad and full on punches me in the cervix when his fist is already inside me! (Love hearts), I came so hard that I thought I went to heaven! Squirted all over his fist (love heart).

I am all gasping and moaning and not talking no more, Hampton seemed to like that I wasn't talking and he unzipped his fly and got out the hugest cock I ever saw in my life, (lines of lots of love hearts drawn to form the shape of a gigantic dick and balls)

Hampton took his fist out of my cunt and puts his dick inside me (love heart). Honestly I am not sure if his fist was any bigger than his dick, I am talking oh my fucking Khorne this is a big cock! It was so freaking huge inside me, just stretching everything like a torpedo inside me (love heart)

I am like utterly wet as fuck and moaning in the dirt as he just fucks the life out of me, he was so strong (love heart)! He starts like choking me almost to death as he fucks me and I almost pass out, and I am cumming so hard over and over again as I gasp for air (love heart)!

By Khorne it was so hot! He fucked me into the dirt for like twenty minutes as I just kept cumming, and then he makes this manly grunt and just fills me up with his cum (3 love hearts).

We are both gasping and he pulls out of me. He then sort of comes to his senses after he cums and he resumes punching me for a while (love hearts). For a while we just alternated between fucking and fighting till he gets tired and just sort of wanders off. I get up in the nude and follow him.

He was like "bitch we are done, go home", but I just keep following him. He gives this sort of sigh and then he waits for me to catch up and he like puts his arm around me (love heart). It was so romantic that my ovaries felt like they were exploding when he put his arm around me like that (love heart).

He led me into this trailer that he lives in, it's full of like empty bottles and ammo and stuff, just all over the floor, real manly, not some neat sissy (love heart). He gives me a drink and a jacket to put on, and gives me some old boots for my feet, too big for me but still better than barefoot. It was just so romantic (love heart).

We get to talking and stuff and he is like "why do you hate blacks?". I am like "I love black guys, I just say shit to pick fights for the glory of Khorne". He is dubious but I sort of convince him a little that I am not a racist, just an angry troll, and he starts to accept me a bit more.

We talked heaps last night in his trailer and he then fucked me on his bed until we both passed out. We fucked again when we woke up and he dropped me off home this morning on his bike (love heart).

I really like this guy. He is chaos Undivided and has killed 15 enemy combatants in battle in his life according to the notches carved into his bike (love heart). He is a traitor to the Imperial Guard and has like been in wars and stuff. He has all of these weapons and spoils of war in his trailer, it's so hot!

By Khorne I am so smitten with this guy! He is perfect! Even Khorne himself approves of this guy, and I am so happy that I didn't even beat Cindy today. I like Hampton so much (love hearts).

I gave him my contact details and I am on the edge of my seat waiting for him to call on me again for another amazing night. It's early days yet, but I really feel confident about this guy being a long term thing. He didn't actually say that he's my boyfriend or nothing, but I can tell that he likes me (love heart).

(Page ends with lots of romantic stick figures in various positions and lots of Khorne symbols inside love hearts)


	5. Chapter 5

January 10

Dear diary, why the fuck hasn't he called me yet?! Grrr! Fuck this shit. So help me I...

(Paragraph is abruptly ending as though interrupted)

Dear wonderful diary, I take it all back, he came over before when I was writing (love heart) and he spent the entire evening fucking me so hard that I couldn't walk for a while afterwards (many love hearts).

It is now like 11pm or something, and he finally went home after he got tired of shagging me. I thought he might stay the night but he was all like "girl I only came over to fuck you, this ain't no sleepover visit". I was a bit pissed off, but I was too well fucked to walk yet to chase him. I threw a broken dildo at him but missed him and broke the window, grrr! He just scarpered off and left.

I am a bit pissed off, but I am always a bit pissed off anyway, so I guess that means that I ain't all that offended after all. I'm honestly too well fucked to be mad at Hampton right now, that boy scratches my inner itch like a fucking master!

Damn I feel good! That cock is just so nice! It's all black and veiny, and has this upward bend in it that rams me right in the freaking cervix, oh Khorne it's my favourite cock ever!

It's like not a rod shape, more sort of flat and wide like a flatworm of something, but with this monstrous fat head on it, (draws a picture of the penis).

Cocks really are Khorne's gift to women! Big and throbbing and angry, nothing more angry and manly than a big cock! Oh Khorne I still can't walk even now! So good!

I am mad at Hampton for leaving, but I am not sure why. I mean he did satisfy me already, so I don't need him to stay around after. Ok that's a lie, I know damn well why I'm mad, I'm just embarrassed to write it.

If anyone else EVER reads this I will kill you! No one else better be reading this! Grrr!

Grrr, well no one is gonna get their hands on this, so I will be honest.

(Stabs the page a few times)

I am mad because I wanted Hampton to... shit this is embarrassing! Grrr!

Ok fuck it, I am mad because I wanted Hampton to cuddle me! There! I said it! Big tough Christie Cantwell wants her man to cuddle her after sex!

For all my Khorne fuelled anger and violence, I am still a woman, and I still like to be cuddled by guys after fucking. It's just natural instincts, stop judging me!

(Next few lines are covered in angry curses and scribbles)

Fucking Hampton! To give me so much pleasure and then just leave! I want cuddles! Grrr! Fuck fuck fuck!

But how do I even tell him that I want cuddles?! I will look like a wussy snowflake if I bring this up! And I can't just be mad at him or he might leave me! I must have more of his yummy cock! I'm in a fucking dilemma here!

Fuck fuck fuck! Why couldn't he just stay over! He already fucked me for like 4 hours straight, why not a few more hours to go till morning?

Damn it he made me feel so good! But then he goes and half ruins it by leaving! I feel so good and bad at the same time! Fuck these emotions are confusing! I never had to deal with this feelings crap when I was a spinster!

Fuck fuck fuck, I want to be cuddled so badly! I am hugging my pillow right now to soothe this bewildering cuddle lust!

(Draws a picture of an angry stick woman cuddling a pillow)

Ok I stopped writing for a few minutes and I'm calming down now. My cunt is still throbbing wonderfully but I can walk now. I still want Hampton to cuddle me, but I am less batshit crazy about it now. These post orgasm hormones make me crazy, I got so crazy cause I really like this guy, I have the biggest crush on him (love heart).

He is really tall and lean, has these really long arms and big hands, with thin muscles that are really hard, like sort of lean muscles rather than bulk. He is crazy strong for all that, he pins me down during sex and I can hardly move at all, holds my arms immobile real tight and just penetrates my helpless pussy (love heart).

It's so good when his strong arms hold me down like that, it makes me crazy wet! And he just fucks me relentlessly as I scream myself hoarse, its so fucking good! (Love heart). Oh Khorne I have such a bad crush on this guy!

When he is inside me I feel like this pain, but a really good sort of pain, this sort of stretching ache that feels fantastic. He is so big that even my clit feels like it's being stretched, his veiny shaft rubs on my clit as it rams in and out of me, and I can't help but cum over and over again (love heart)!

By Khorne the sex feels so good! I have never cum so much in my life!

And the best bit is when he cums inside me every 30 minutes or so, it's just this intense warmth inside my cunt, this warm liquid squirted inside me (love heart). It feels so good the way it changes from a runny liquid to this thick viscous gel inside me after a few seconds, I love feeling it inside me. Condoms are for wusses, I love having that cum inside me the way Khorne intended!

After he cums in me he always pulls out and wipes his cock clean on my skin, I love the way he smears his cum on my skin like that (love heart). He then plays with my boobs for a while until he is hard again and he then penetrates me again (love heart), it's absolutely fantastic!

He is so yummy! I love to lick his muscles, they are so hard and gorgeous (love heart). He has this thin curly hair all over his chest that gets stuck in my mouth when I lick it, I keep swallowing hairs from licking that yummy chest. Oh Khorne I like Hampton so much!

He is just so perfect (love heart), if only he stayed to cuddle me this night would have been perfect.

I can't wait till I see him next, I am going to be fucked so hard (love heart)!

I'm tired now, need to piss and sleep. Good night diary.

(Page ends without the usual drawings for a change).


	6. Chapter 6

January 11

Dear fucking diary, I'm really pissed off, had a fight with Hampton today and he threw me out of his trailer! Fucking ass hole! It's not my fault that I reflexively bite when someone's ramming a cock right down my throat! It only bled a tiny bit! Fucking pussy!

Why are guys so obsessed with putting their cocks in every hole they can find anyway! Is my cunt not good enough or something!? Grrr!

I am so mad and upset, I think he might have fucking dumped me! He didn't say it was over, but he did throw me out in the middle of sex. That's not a good sign.

I am such a fucking cry baby! I cried like a little bitch all the way home after he threw me out! I wanted to stop but I kept thinking that Hampton is dumping me and I just couldn't stop crying! I am crying like a bitch even as I write this!

I didn't mean to bite, it was an accident! I wasn't trying to bite it off or nothing! This is so unfair! Fucking men!

Today was going so great too! I came over to his trailer first thing in the morning offering sex. Hampton didn't mind this invitation in the least and fucked me in all these different positions.

He was then cooking his breakfast and was all like "suck my cock as I fry this food girl". I have never given head before but I got down on my knees and gave it a try happy enough.

I was trying to just suck the very tip of it, but Hampton grabbed me by the hair and just rams his cock right down my throat! I thought I was going to puke, and I reflexively bit into it and could taste his blood in my mouth!

He just about broke my jaw punching the side of my face to make me stop biting. He got his cock out of my mouth and then he gave me two black eyes in like punishment or something! He accused me of trying to bite it off and he started full on beating me up.

He badly kicked my ass and then threw me naked out of the trailer and locked the door behind me! I banged on the door to be let back in, but he full on pokes the mouth of a pump action shotgun out the window! He was all like "go home or I shoot you bitch", and he even fired a warning shot into the ground right beside me!

I had to walk all the way home in the nude, and was full on crying like a little bitch! I am just so sad! I am so mad at myself for biting! This is all my fault!

I am so scared that he won't take me back! I want to go back to him right now and beg him to give me another chance, but I don't know if it's too soon to go back yet. What the fuck do I do?

(Page becomes wet with teardrops, making the next few paragraphs ink run, becoming illegible. What words that are legible all paint a picture of a battered girlfriend blaming herself for her boyfriend's domestic violence against her. Several paragraphs later the writing becomes legible once again).

I am so tired of crying, I am going to go back over to his trailer and get him to take me back! I will explain that I didn't mean to bite, surely he will take me back if I just apologise to him, right?

I know that I did the wrong thing, he has to believe me that I have learned my lesson! I won't bite in future, even if I'm about to puke! What sort of girlfriend am I gonna be if I can't take a bit of deep throating?

Fuck this, I'm going back to him right now!

(Drawings of Khorne symbols)

Dear diary, HE TOOK ME BACK! (Smilie face)

I went to his door and begged him to take me back. He was calmer by then and he let me in to discuss it.

He had all these bandages and stitches on his cock, and was taking this drug to keep his dick completely limp until it healed! He wouldn't be able to have sex for at least a few days! I really fucked up bad!

He handcuffed me naked to his shower in punishment and full on beat me with a bit of thick steel cable. Said that if I wanted to be his girlfriend (love heart) then I had to learn to "act right". I'm missing a little bit of skin from that cable beating, bit strips into my back. It hurt like a fucker!

After he decided that I was punished enough to be his girlfriend, he full on made our relationship official (love heart)! Hampton is now my official boyfriend! I am so happy that I could burst!

He left me handcuffed to the shower for like over an hour after that, and gave me lessons on how to suck without biting. He used the barrel of his shotgun for me to practice on, kept sticking it down my throat to practice deep throating, took off the detachable aiming sight first of course. I kept biting the barrel and breaking my teeth, it hurt my teeth like hell every time they broke, but Khorne kept healing them like he always does.

Eventually the pain of constantly breaking my teeth was so bad that I stopped biting, just relaxed every time the barrel rammed into the back of my throat. I puked a bunch of times but I learned to stop biting. Was bloody unpleasant but I was cuffed and couldn't stop it.

I was super pissed off by the end, but eventually I was sucking the damn thing no matter how far he rammed it down my throat! If I wasn't so pleased about just becoming his girlfriend then I would not have forgiven him!

I was pretty fucking mad by the time he pulled the gun out of my mouth, but I was scared that he would dump me, so I managed not to full on kick him in the shower. He saw that I was mad and put the barrel in my pussy to calm me down with an orgasm. Afterwards I forgot that I was mad at him.

When I didn't want to kill him anymore he released me from the handcuffs and gave me this wonderful kiss (love heart). He called me his girlfriend over and over again, and I couldn't stop smiling and kissing him each time he said it.

It was really romantic and I felt so gooey inside.

It's just a shame that his penis needs to heal for a few days, I wanted to fuck him so much!

I spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out with him and shooting bottles off a wooden fence behind his trailer. He has all these really cool guns that I got to try, it was super fun.

He dropped me off home on his bike after our day together, and kissed me goodbye on my doorstep (love heart).

I am just so happy to finally have a boyfriend! I am finally a hot guy's girlfriend!

(Page ends with romantic drawings of stick figures kissing and holding hands, with excessive Khorne symbols inside love hearts)


	7. Chapter 7

January 12

Dear diary, Hampton and I had our first official date today as boyfriend and girlfriend!

It was so romantic, we got a pair of exact working replicas of the first ever type of proper lasguns, the old 2018 Chinese police laser rifles, vintage as fuck, and went sniping for Slaaneshi pedophiles! It was SO much fun!

Hampton took me to the big weapons temple of Khorne, that one gives out free firearms to Khorne and Undivided worshippers. The temple had so many different traditional vintage guns!

As everyone knows, the vintage model lasguns are the traditional weapons to use on a pedophile sniping date. The old models maximise pain but minimise lethality, making the perverts really run about to increase the sport. The 2018 Chinese models are the best at this, it takes a lot of precision to kill with these weapons.

Outside of town is that big overgrown area where the Slaaneshi pedophiles like to take their 5 year old kids. The dirty fuckers fuck the kids in the bushes where they are hard to see, making for more sport to snipe them.

Hampton and I set ourselves up in a mutant tree 700 meters away, climbed right up into the branches where we couldn't be seen, and got shooting. (Love heart)

The 2018 version Chinese laser rifle has a lithium ion rechargeable battery that is good for about 1000 shots. It has a range of 800 meters, and causes any flammable material to catch fire with a single shot. The beam is invisible to humans, makes no sound, and can pass straight through glass without damage. It was originally designed to break up riots by setting the banners and rioters on fire, just war-crime-alishious! (Love heart)

So we are up in the tree with these guns, and we are using the sniper scopes to look for Slaaneshi perverts. They were well hidden but we spotted this one guy who was hiding in a bush, penetrating a 5 year old girl in the missionary position, dirty fucker!

His ass was facing us and Hampton gave me the first shot. I aimed right between the guy's legs, at this bit of hairy scrotum that was just in view. I pulled the trigger and the gun made no sound and had no recoil, but the guy's balls immediately caught fire!

It was fucking awesome!

The guy leaped up off the little girl like a spring, and rolled around on the ground to put out his cooked testicles! Hampton then took his shot, and the hair on the guy's head ignited in a fireball! (drawing of a flame). It was fucking awesome!

This sick fucker couldn't see where the beams were coming from, and we hit him again and again until he fled out of range, minus his working cock and balls! His private parts were hit multiple times and completely cooked like a steak haha! It was hilarious!

The other perverts fucking kids are all by now aware that they are being sniped, and they are all pinned down in their hiding places. But none of them can see or hear us, they had no idea where the shots were coming from.

It took a lot of very careful looking to spot all of the pedophiles that we could hit, but we marked out 15 of them that we had a chance of hitting. We deliberately tried to hit them in the cock or balls, as is traditional when having a pedophile snipe. We ignited the private parts of about half of those 15 before every pedophile in the entire place got spooked and bolted from cover in a stampede and got out of range.

It was super funny and incredibly romantic. Even Khorne himself was laughing at the spectacle of pedophiles having their cocks roasted by sniper fire. The dirty fuckers!

We then climbed down from the tree and collected all the kids, they were all crying and stuff. I told those raped 5 year olds to harden the fuck up! Fucking wusses.

Hampton got pissed off with me for shouting at the kids and was like "stop being such a bitch Christie!" I was mad at him for that but I managed to remain quiet, I don't want to be dumped so I put up with it. Fucking snowflake.

Hampton led all the kids back into town and told them to go home, and we continued with our date. We found more pedophiles in another area of bushes and cooked their balls. It was so fun (love heart).

Eventually we ran out of ammo, damn antiquated technology power cells. Had to plug them into a wall sockets for hours before they recharged. Grrr!

We went into my bedroom and just fucked as we waited for the guns to recharge (love heart). It was so good (love heart)!

The guns took so long to recharge that we just called it a day on the pedophile sniping, we just fucked for the rest of the afternoon till Hampton went home (love heart). I am kind of tired now, I had the most wonderful day today.

Fuck writing more, I'm tired. Later diary.

(Page ends with drawing of two stick figures with guns shooting other stick figures between the legs, with a drawing of Khorne looking down from above and laughing in approval)


	8. Chapter 8

January 17

Dear diary, the last week has been a huge dry spell for me (frowning face), Hampton overdid it with all the sex on our date and got a tear in his cock stitches. Ever since then he has been taking the drugs that keep his dick limp, and he hasn't done anything sexual to me (frown face).

I have been using the time to focus on my worship of Khorne, I have Cindy handcuffed to a chain in my ceiling and have been using her as a human punching bag. I have been like feeding her and hosing away her shit and stuff to keep her alive, and have really been working on my right hook.

The bitch is enjoying it far too much though, she keeps on moaning and squirting as I beat her, damn Slaanesh perverts! Bitch even keeps trying to kiss me! A punching bag isn't supposed to be all consenting and into it like this! Fucking slut!

I feel really spiritually recharged after a week of kicking Cindy's ass, I really feel close to Khorne, I feel cleansed.

I have been using my human punching bag over 12 hours a day during this time. I have trained in every martial art I know, and every street fighting technique. I have punched, kicked, palm chopped, knee jerked, elbowed, shoulder slammed, and head butted Cindy hundreds of times in every possible way I can without killing her.

I mean, I could very easily kill her, but I don't want to. She is, well I guess she is sort of my friend, embarrassing as that is to admit. She got me a boyfriend like she promised, she did right by me, so that makes her my friend, and friends don't kill friends. Well Kharn the Betrayer kills all his friends, but only a few Khorne worshippers agree with his policy of killing friends, most of us think that he is a complete cunt for killing his mates!

I don't actually have all that many friends, certainly not enough to kill and still have friends left. I don't really get on well with most people, I always get into fights with my friends and drive them away. I still speak to my other friends occasionally, but not all that often.

Cindy is currently the female friend that I see the most, especially since she now lives handcuffed in my house, so for the sake of the friendship I won't kill her. She has been a great help to my combat training, nothing beats a real life human as a punching bag, you really get to see what causes the most pain.

Cindy is annoying the way that her looks are never diminished, no matter how much you beat her. She has this chaos gift from the hated Slaanesh, that keeps her beautiful no matter what. She has this like supernatural healing factor that keeps healing her so long as she isn't dead, I have broken her nose thousands of times but it is always perfect again within minutes.

I have her mouth all taped shut at the moment to keep her quiet. I always tape her mouth shut when I am not in the room with her, it's the only way to get any sleep. Otherwise she complains constantly about being horny and begs constantly to have pervert stuff done to her! It drove me nuts till I learned to tape her mouth shut!

She is all like "Christie I am so itchy, can you please scratch me." I told her to harden the fuck up, but these words just make her moan and beg to be spanked. Pissed me off so much that I practiced my kicks on her belly till she threw up.

I have been feeding her real food, not that pussy delicacy food she normally lives on. Been feeding her grox meat stew, with good honest vegetables like Yap-yap and eastern fringe vegetable tumours. Giving her just water to drink, not that sissy luxury sugar drinks that she keeps drinking. Maybe it will make her harden the fuck up.

She had clothes on when I first handcuffed her to my ceiling in the other room, but then were such fragile fabric that they fell apart after the first day of punching bag duty! She is all nude now but I don't give a fuck, it just makes it easier to see the bruises my punches cause if she is naked.

(Draws a stick figure picture of Cindy with her arms chained above her head, being punched by Christie).

In other news, Hampton called me on the vox today to say that he will be coming over tonight to test how well his penis has healed (lots of love hearts)!

I am so happy that I just danced around my punching bag room with excitement. Cindy was all like "you look happy," and I was like "yeah I am, my boyfriend is coming over to fuck me tonight." Cindy asked if she could join in, and I broke the slut's nose for saying it.

Cindy gave me advice on what I should wear and how I should do my hair. I have been modelling outfits for her to judge if I look hot enough, she got me to wear this outfit that is little more than dental floss and put on really heavy eyeliner. She promised that Hampton won't be able to keep his hands off me in this.

I have been grooming like crazy for tonight and I have cooked grox steaks for dinner. Cindy is gagged with tape to keep her from disturbing us, and I look absolutely perfect for Hampton tonight.

After nearly a week without sex I am going to be completely all over Hampton! I am just super horny!

Ok, Hampton will be here any minute to test out his healed penis on me. I look gorgeous as fuck and my pussy is completely clean shaven for his enjoyment. This is going to be great! Talk later diary.

(Page ends with drawings of a stick figure couple having sex in all sorts of different crazy positions).


	9. Chapter 9

January 18

Dear asshole diary, Hampton fucked Cindy last night!

(Page fills with angry curses and stab marks for the next few lines)

Fucking betrayed by my best friend and my boyfriend! I am so mad that I shot holes in my walls! Heart is totally broken!

(More rage and cursing and stabbing into the page until the pen broke in a giant ink spot)

(Scribbles and violent drawings cover much of the first page in a new pen)

They are just fucking lucky that they ARE my boyfriend and my best friend, otherwise I would have beheaded both of them for the skull throne! I don't know how I managed not to kill them both! Grrr!

Fucking traitors! How could they do this to me! I feel like my heart has been ripped out!

(More scribbles and raging curses).

I should never have kept that naked slut handcuffed in my house! I should have booted her out before Hampton arrived!

The night was so perfect, it was HER that ruined it! The moment Hampton saw her when he arrived he looked really turned on and asked if she would be joining us as a threesome! I TOLD him that she was just a punching bag, but he was like all turned on!

Why CANT a woman keep another woman chained up naked in her house without guys thinking it's sexual?! If a MALE Khorne worshipper kept another man in his house as a human punching bag, no one would bat an eyelid, but if a WOMAN does it then suddenly it's kinky!

Fucking double standards! Just because I have a vagina no one takes me seriously as a Khorne worshipper! Fuck this pervasive sexism! I am a devout worshipper of Khorne!

I had to fucking DRAG Hampton away from Cindy when he first arrived, he was like full on tickling her sides and stuff and smiling at her huskily! She was all like giggling under her gag tape as he stroked her sides, this slutty feminine giggle, and Hampton's face just lights up in this smile at her giggling, and he is all getting into her!

I was so jealous at this point that I broke Cindy's nose! I was getting CRAZY jealous, like absolutely furious! (Angry face)! Hampton then like noticed how fucking jealous I am, and just like raises his palms in peace and backs right off from her.

I grabbed his hand angrily and dragged him to another room away from that slut! She was looking at me with like apologetic eyes and shaking her head as though she saying, "I'm not leading him on, I am innocent here!" I didn't believe that shit for a second, that slut will fuck anyone!

I didn't let Hampton out of my sight the entire night, I even followed him to the bathroom to make sure he didn't detour to visit Cindy. As soon as we were done eating I dragged him into the bedroom and made sure that he was fucking only me!

We fucked for ages, his stitches held strong and he just rode me till nearly midnight. I slowly felt more secure and relaxed. He even cuddled me after sex!

I was feeling all safe and secure being cuddled like this, and I slowly fell asleep. I trusted that fucker!

I awoke at like two in the morning and rolled over to find him in bed. He wasn't in my bed! I was all like "maybe he just went to pee", but I got suspicion and went to check Cindy's room.

I caught them right in the act! Cindy was still cuffed and gagged, but Hampton had his body between her legs fucking her pussy! I just gave this roar of rage and Hampton leapt off Cindy with this guilty fucking look on his face!

I couldn't even talk, I just made all these roaring noises and stamped my foot in rage! I just spat all of these incoherent angry noises at them, I was too upset to even attack them!

Cindy wasn't going anywhere, but Hampton is all like backing away and apologising and shit. I start throwing stuff at him and chasing him around the room. He is all like "Christie I'm sorry," but I am too upset to accept any apology, and just keep trying to hurt him.

I picked up a gun off a table and I pointed it at him. He froze and was stammering all these apologies and shit. I deliberately missed and just shot into the wall. I then aimed at Cindy, but she was shaking her head and screaming through her gag, and our friendship meant enough to me that I deliberately missed her as well.

Hampton darted out the house as I was distracted by Cindy, and I heard his bike ride away outside. Fucking coward!

Cindy is still chained up in my house, I spent like an hour bashing her up and screaming at her just to vent enough rage to stop roaring! I haven't removed her tape gag yet, I feel too betrayed to hear her voice just yet.

I can't stand to look at her right now, so I stopped bashing her eventually and just returned to my bedroom to cry. My tears have already run dry and I can't sleep.

I just can't handle this feeling of betrayal, these are the two closest people I currently have in my life! I don't want to lose either of them but I can't even look at them right now! I can't even ask Cindy for advice like I normally would, cause she is involved in this!

I don't want to break up with Hampton, I don't want to be single again, I really like him. But he hurt me so badly!

I am still working up the nerve to return to talk to Cindy, I like having her as a punching bag, she is like a punching bag that is also your best friend, that is far too precious a thing to give up! I want to keep her, but we really need to discuss boundaries of acceptable behaviour on her part!

I know that I will forgive her in time, we will get past this. But she has to learn that it is not ok to have sex with my boyfriend! I will make sure that she learns not to do this again...

(Paragraph abruptly ends)

Ok, I have had a long talk with Cindy about this. I gave her this like hour long lecture with her mouth still gagged, telling her about how she has upset me and betrayed me, and explaining that she has to not have sex with my boyfriend. After this really heart felt talk about how she hurt me but that I would like forgive her and stuff, I finally took off her gag.

Cindy looked me right in the eyes and said, "Nice lecture, but actually Hampton was raping me, I never gave him permission to touch me. I was bound and gagged, I was unable to defend myself."

This was after giving her this big long speech too! I felt like a fucking idiot that rape had never even occurred to me! I was so quick to judge her for worshipping Slaanesh that I never even thought that she was capable of not giving consent to sex! I'm such a terrible friend!

I was all like "it was really rape?", and Cindy said, "I know that Hampton is your boyfriend, I saw how jealous you were getting when he first arrived. Of course I wasn't going to do that to you! I'm not nasty enough to willingly do something like this to you!"

I just felt like this huge weight fall away when she said this, and I full on started crying, but it was like happy crying, cause I then knew that my friend had never betrayed me.

We had like this big long talk about stuff, and Cindy was all like "I love having you as my Dominatrix and I don't want to lose you and stuff"!

I was all like "I fucking well ain't no kinky ass shit like that to you! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

And she was all like "you keep me naked in bondage and beat me constantly. Call it what you like, the shoe still fits." I felt fucking disturbed after this and had like a new fight with her!

After having like this huge argument about it, we agreed that we both like what we have and just agreed to disagree about the way we viewed the relationship. I have enough problems without fighting over terminology, fuck that shit wasting my time!

Well, after we had resolved that pointless fight, we were still left with the original problem with Hampton. Cindy HAD technically been raped, and then had to wait hours dealing with all of my shit before she got the gag off to explain herself! She was kinda understandably upset, and all my shit had just made her feel even worse.

I am not good at listening to feelings crap, and bashed her a few dozen times to vent my impatience, as I listened to her share through all her "feelings" about what happened to her. She took the beatings in her stride and just kept talking till she was finished.

By this stage I just had to leave the room for a while to get away from this relentless talking, and came in here to update my diary.

I better go back to her now.

(Drawing of stick figure Cindy chained up with her mouth open, and a speech bubble coming from her mouth saying "blah blah blah", as a stick figure of Christie sits on a chair looking bored and angry).

Ok, talked to Cindy some more and she had the idea of me locking her in a chastity belt whenever Hampton comes over. I suggested just uncuffing her and sending her away whenever Hampton came over, but she wasn't sure how we would figure out the exact timing to make sure she didn't return when Hampton was still here.

For now I have unchained her and sent her off to get a chastity belt for herself. She was a bit unsteady on her feet after days hanging from her wrists, but I told her to harden the fuck up and just deal with it.

Ok, she just came back already with these metal underpants. She put them on and I chained her back up again. I have hidden the key to the underpants somewhere where Hampton will never find it. I am not going to write it down here just in case Hampton tries to find it by reading my diary.

Hampton will never get his cock inside Cindy again!

I still have to make peace with Hampton this afternoon, that will be a long tiring talk that I am not looking forward to. I am so tired, I haven't slept, and I am so sick of this emotional crap!

Fuck it, I will deal with Hampton tomorrow after a good night sleep! Later diary.

(Page ends with a drawing of Christie looking very tired on a bed).


	10. Chapter 10

January 19

Dear diary, after a long, LONG fight, I have gotten back on speaking terms with Hampton. Fucking cheater! Things are not good, but better than they were.

I don't want to break up with him, but I am not letting him near my cunt until he wins me back! Grrr!

I told him that if he wants to get his cock wet again he is gonna have to fucking well earn it! I also told him if he fucks anyone else I will snipe his balls like those pedophiles! So help me Khorne I will set his balls on fire if he cheats on me again!

I am his girlfriend, and to me at least that relationship fucking means something!

I am fucking furious, even more than I usually am! I have not been this angry in as long as I can remember! And that's really saying something! Grrr!

Why the fuck did Hampton have to rape Cindy like that!? How does that even make sense! It was just pure betrayal!

I have been nothing but faithful to Hampton! Apart from him the only thing to enter me has been my vibrator or my fingers, and even that is only when he is not around! I haven't been even THINKING about fucking other men!

I was right in the fucking bed with him! If he wanted sex he should have just woken me up! Did he just like want to spare me from disrupted fucking sleep or something!? Or couldn't he just wank if he didn't want to wake me!

He had no fucking excuse for this. None! I never denied him sex, never ever! I take fucking PRIDE in always putting out for my boyfriend! He is a war veteran who has fought and killed for the chaos gods, he is deemed worthy for me by Khorne himself, I am fucking HONOUR BOUND to keep his balls empty like a good Khorne girlfriend should! He had no excuse!

Just because Cindy is hotter than me, he just had to fuck her?, I don't fucking buy that shit! Does Hampton think that I am only faithful to him because he is the hottest guy around?! News flash asshole, plenty of guys are hotter than you! I am fucking FAITHFUL! grrr!

Do you think that faithfulness is dependent upon being the hottest person available! That's like the fucking opposite of being faithful! You fucking asshole!

And what about poor fucking Cindy! Even YOU admitted that she was shaking her head and resisting the entire time! Did you think that you could just rape her and then go back to bed and she wouldn't tell me?! How fucking DUMB are you! Best case scenario was that she would still tell me as soon as I took off her gag. Fucking idiot!

Cindy might be a Slaanesh whore, but even she still don't like being raped against her will, no woman fucking well enjoys being raped, that's like the fucking DEFINITION of rape, not enjoying yourself at all while someone just forces themselves inside you!

It is because of shit like this that the Khorne Feminists Union was founded! Just so much fucking sexism in the forces of chaos these days! Just because someone has a vagina doesn't entitle you to treat them like fucking inferior sex objects! Cindy is a HUMAN PUNCHING BAG, she is not an inanimate object to have sex with! She is a PERSON! A person who enjoys being my punching bag, but still a fucking PERSON!

Well in the PAST I kept your balls empty, but that privilege is fucking GONE! Get used to having blue balls till you win me back!

I want to be fucking well wooed, with like presents and stuff. I want you to make me feel fucking special and really make an effort to show that you even care! Get your fucking act together and maybe in time I will resume the duty of keeping your balls empty!

Fuck, so anyway, Hampton came over this morning to try and make up with me. He gave me a bouquet of severed grox heads, which was kind of sweet, and apologised for what happened.

I didn't let him inside my house, but talked to him on my doorstep. Told him that he has to earn the right to enter my house.

He was all like making excuses and shit, like blaming Cindy for what happened. I slapped him and told him that Cindy told me everything and called him a fucking rapist!

He got all defensive and shit, so I got Cindy out so she could call out his lies. Hampton was all like trying one excuse after another that it wasn't his fault, Cindy was all like calling out his lies and I was getting super pissed off.

It was a brutal argument after that, I got into a huge punch up with Hampton, and I rammed my knee into his balls till he curled up in a ball on the ground, holding his balls and shit. I was all like kicking him on the ground and stuff.

Repeated kicks to the balls got him to talk, and he was all like apologetic and shit and stopped making excuses for raping Cindy. I eventually stopped attacking him and shouting at him, and calmed down enough to just talk about things.

Our relationship has a lot of problems, it's like really dysfunctional or something. I just have this nagging feeling that this shit isn't normal in a healthy relationship. Maybe I am just going crazy.

Well anyway, Hampton promised to treat me right from now on and said that he would win me back. He is taking me on a date tomorrow, to like win me back and shit.

I didn't kiss him goodbye when he limped home, he has to earn it. He will get all that stuff again when he proves himself worthy of it, it's as fucking simple as that!

(Page ends with excessive pictures of stick figure Christie kicking Hampton in the balls, and lots of angry Khorne symbols).


	11. Chapter 11

January 20

Dear diary, Hampton took me on a date today, like to win me back and shit. I am still mad at him, but I warmed up a bit to him today. Today was just so fucking romantic!

We went Tzeentch flushing (love heart), just so much fun! There is like this putrid public toilet that the Nurgle worshippers built as a minor shrine, just absolutely disgusting. But a few blocks away is this Tzeentch library where all these Tzeentch worshipping dorks and nerds hang out, like reading books and stuff.

Well the library itself is guarded by all these like anti bullying spells and stuff, like that keeps Khorne worshippers from entering the building. But right outside the library is all these statues and shit you can hide behind.

To play Tzeentch flushing you have to like hide and wait for a Tzeentch dork to leave the library. You then ambush him and drag him to the Nurgle toilet, and force his head in the toilet and flush it until it stops being fun. (Happy face)

It was the best fun! The first one we got was like this mutant woman with like the head of a bird, and with like faces poking out of her elbows and hands and shit. She had her head in a book as she walked and only saw us when it was too late! (Joyful face)

She tried to cast some spell with glowing energy or something, but I tackled her and held her head between my tits, and the glowing energy died. Cause of Khorne I have like this psychic disrupting thing around my chest, with her head against my chest she can't access the warp and shit haha!

We then like padlocked a bunch of brass chains around her head, the chains were from a temple of Khorne and had all these spell stopping runes on them. The dorky bitch then couldn't use her cowardly magic and I kicked her ass until she was grovelling for mercy. (Love heart).

We then dragged her away to the Nurgle toilet and she was all like "please not that!" It was so funny! We found the grossest toilet in the entire place and forced her head inside it haha!

She was all spluttering in the water and wailing and stuff, fucking dork! I made that nerd count the flushes, didn't stop flushing till she got to 99! (Laughing face).

We then found like this bloated Nurgle incel guy using one of the toilets, like the ugliest fucker I have ever seen. He was coming out of a cubicle and full on like wearing decomposing shirt with the words "involuntarily celibate" written on the front! It was just too fucking perfect!

The Nurgle guy is looking all glum and lonely so I say to him "want a girlfriend?", he gets super excited and looks me up and down and goes "fuck yes!" I then drag toilet dork out of the cubicle and tell him "here, she is your new girlfriend."

The look on her face was priceless! And the Nurgle guy is just so excited about the whole thing! It was funny as fuck! He immediately took her on a romantic date to the filthy septic pond outside the toilet building! And we are standing on the sidelines all threatening and she is scared of us and trying to humour this guy so we don't beat her up! (Laughing face)

I then threw the key to her head chains into the bottom of the septic pond, just to see the look on her face this caused. Honestly it was so funny that I was crying with laughter, I think I even wet myself a little! The guy even full on proposed to her on the first date! It was just so funny that I couldn't breathe!

I wonder if they will actually get married?, probably not but that would be fucking awesome if this actually led to a happily ever after! Maybe tell their children how they met haha!

(Lines and lines of laughter)

The Nurgle guy led her away by the hand to like go meet his parents! I'm not making this shit up! Nurgle incels are so fucking desperate that the moment they actually get a girl they just go fucking crazy like this! We followed her many blocks till they entered like his parents house! By Khorne I have never laughed so hard!

We left the happy couple at this point and returned to our ambush zone at the library. But we found like this gay Khorne couple had stolen the hiding place for their own Tzeentch flushing date. These guys were like fucking monstrous steroid abusing body builders, with Khorne symbols tattooed on their foreheads.

Hampton was like scared cause these guys are easily big enough to kick his ass, but I just went straight up to them and said "you stole our spot faggots!"

Well, after I said that it was me and Hampton who had our heads in the toilet... I probably shouldn't have opened my mouth...

Fuck I don't want to talk about getting my head flushed in that disgusting toilet by two raging body builders! It was the fucking most disgusting thing that ever happened. It was kinda funny when they both ass raped Hampton though, like got payback for raping Cindy, I forgave him a bit for Cindy after those angry men bummed him.

Anyway, after they finished flushing us and raping Hampton, they let us team up with them for the next Tzeentch flushing, like all 4 of us together waiting in ambush at the library. Had a chat with them.

Their names are Bruce and Brutus, they are like out on a date today to celebrate their third wedding anniversary, they are married, like each other's husband. They are gay, but the really manly type of gay, not the effeminate type, the sort of gay that Khorne can accept.

They were like human test subjects of the infamous Fabius Bile, some experiment on muscle growing serums, that's why they are both so fucking big. The test like got interrupted or something and Bile fled the planet, I didn't even know that fucker had been here! Anyway all the test subjects escaped, this was like a number of years ago, and they are all just living here on the planet Sanders Secondus ever since.

They are like my friends or something now, well acquaintances really, but like on friendly terms.

Anyway, the 4 of us are waiting in ambush and this complete and total dork walks out of the library, he like even had a fucking bow tie on! Like glasses, dork clothes, fucking bowl hair cut for fucks sake!

He wasn't young either, he was like 30 years old, old enough to know better than to dress like a dork! It was like he was fucking TRYING to get flushed!

Well we grabbed this guy and he didn't even have any psychic powers! He was just a genuine dork who worships Tzeentch, a dork devoted to the god of dorks! He was like trying to scratch us with his fingernails, he couldn't even punch!

We must have flushed his head 400 times, you can't be THIS big of a dork and not get punished for it! Bruce and Brutus didn't bum him though, they like weren't interested in him, he wasn't manly enough for them to want to fuck him. I guess that makes sense, I wasn't interested in that dork either.

Well after we finished flushing that dork we hid again, and just kept ambushing dorks and flushing them. It was so fun! I lost count of how many we flushed, it was just fantastic!

We were eventually driven away by this cowardly magic flames when one of them sensed us and cast a spell before we could ambush him! Fuck those flames hurt! Grrr! Cowardly magicians!

I have like second degree burns or some shit, it fucking hurts! Had to jump in the septic just to put the flames out! Then when we surface we see like everyone we flushed pointing at us and laughing and going "just as planned!"

The fuckers then kept casting flames at us, forcing us to dunk back down below the surface of this filthy septic! They made us keep dunking ourselves over and over again for like two fucking hours before they stopped casting fire at us! And the first girl demanded that I feel around on the bottom until I found the key to her head chains!

It was really horrid! I accidentally swallowed like a fucking gallon of that septic! And I had to give that girl the key, and that key was a BITCH to find on the gunky bottom of that sewerage pond! By Khorne it was humiliating being laughed at for two fucking hours like that! Grrr!

Fuck it was gross! Eventually the cowardly magicians let us out of the pond, and made us like apologise and stuff! It wasn't fucking funny!

I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!

We were completely covered in Nurgle sewerage, and that's like a thousand times more gross than even regular sewerage!

Lucky their was a Slaanesh sissy swimming pool party nearby, all these pansy women in like bikinis and stuff in this pool. We dive bombed right into that pool to wash the shit off us, and the pool water instantly went brown. The Slaaneshi girls were all like "ew" and screaming and stuff as their bikinis stained brown.

The pool girls fled to the changing rooms to shower or something. By this stage the pool water is this putrid brown colour and we didn't want to be in this water anymore, and decided that we would get cleaner in a shower. So we pushed our shit covered bodies through this mass of "ew"ing Slaanesh girls and threw the occupants out of the showers so we could use them.

We made sure to use up all of the hot water and dirty up all of the soap before we finally vacated the showers for the upset bikini sluts, it was really funny watching them have ice cold showers and trying to clean themselves without touching the gross soap! Haha!

We vacated the changing room building and we deliberately found the water mains to the building and closed the flow to cut off the water supply. The wailing of the grossed out girls was fucking hilarious!

Well after that all 4 of us were far too grossed out to be in any sort of sexual mood, and we sought immediate medical attention for whatever Nurgle diseases we had caught in that pond. I was in hospital for like 3 hours getting my guts flushed out and diseases treated, got like 500 different needles! Grrr!

Well I guess at least Hampton and I got to talk a lot in our hospital beds, it was kinda romantic, like not even remotely sexy, but still kinda sweet. If I ever get my libido back after that pond I might be more open to getting physical with Hampton.

Just as soon as I stop puking that is!

(Page ends with pictures of Christie puking in a bucket)


	12. Chapter 12

January 27

Dear diary, I have finally recovered yesterday from my sickness after that Nurgle septic pond, fuck it was awful! I contracted black blood fever! Fucking fuck!

Hampton and I are lucky to still be alive! Grrr! Fucking Tzeentch dorks!

Thank fuck I have Cindy, be dead without her! I unchained her before I got too sick, and got her to nurse me and Hampton back to health in my house. We were weaker than fucking babies for days, couldn't even toilet ourselves! Fuck it was disgusting!

I don't want to talk about it, just want to put it behind me! (Angry face)

Anyway, had a bizarre time yesterday, like I mean in like a good way for a change. Hampton and I got like this floating magic energy message inviting us to an engagement party!

It seems that that bird headed Tzeentch dork girl and that fat ugly Nurgle guy actually hit it off after all! Those two losers are full on engaged now! She has a ring and everything!

We had only just gotten well after days of sickness, but we just HAD to attend to see this shit for ourselves!

The message like solidified into a paper page and it says, well it says a bunch of stuff like details of the event and shit, but the personal message on it is what I am gonna write here to like record it and shit.

Says "dear nasty bullies who put my head in a toilet, the pair of you were shockingly cruel to me for no reason at all, but thanks to your discourteous actions I met the guy of my dreams. In gratitude for this I reluctantly invite you to our engagement party. I live in hope that you will attend," blah blah blah it goes on.

Well Hampton was all like feeling embarrassed and stuff, cause like all the family and friends of this girl will be hating our guts, but I told him to stop being a snowflake and be a man. He manned up at this and agreed to at least go see it but not stay long.

We weren't like sure what to wear, specially as everyone at the engagement would automatically hate us. Like it could very easily turn into a fight, so I didn't want to be in like some slut dress that's hard to move in.

Ended up just both putting on grox hide riding leathers, case it got into a sweet brawl, with like steel capped boots and fingerless gloves with metal knuckles studs for punching people. Like just in case. Cindy was like wear something different but I just kicked her ass.

Well Hampton and I rocked up on his bike outside this pansy elegant engagement party event, with like floating glowing Tzeentch gemstones and crystals and shit. Had like "Tzeentch dorks planned this shit" written all over it the way it was done, just elegant as fuck!

It was out in one of the many fields outside the town, next to a road that had like a street address so we could find the fucking place. Had all this massive wanky Tzeentch floor rugs spread out over the mutant grass, all thick these rugs to stop high heels sinking down into the grass and stuff.

Also had like lots of tables and chairs with all these floating white tent roofs above them, like using witchcraft and shit. And like all of these wanky crystal glasses and shiny cutlery and other wanky shit, just completely over the top elegance, bird dork girl must be femme as shit to choose this decorations!

I can't even remember all the details, all of it was just elegant as fuck and powered by witchcraft. The girl and her family had obviously planned and set up the whole thing without the Nurgle slobs involved at all. They would have been better with a hazmat motif given what the guy's half of the guests were like! Haha!

Anyway like half the people are elegantly dressed total dorks, all on the girl's side, like in dork clothes, but sort of really elegant type of dork. Well okay, some of the Tzeentch girls did look pretty good in their dresses, the ones without mutations scrubbed up really nice. But not the Tzeentch guys, they were total dorks to a man, like those robes might look cute on a 5 year old but grown men should not be wearing that shit!

But then you have the other half on the guys side hahaha! (Laughing face)

They were all of them complete and total slobs! I mean me and Hampton were overdressed compared to these slobs! It was hilarious!

Some of the Nurgle girls didn't even wear tops! Just had their fat bloated bellies drooping down and boil covered sagging bare tits dragging over the ground as they walked! A lot of the Nurgle guests of whatever gender were wearing only these brown overflowing diapers! With like shit dribbling out of the edges to splat on the floor rugs! Hahaha!

By Khorne when these slobs sat down this like waterfall of shit sprayed out of their diapers! It was so fucking disgusting that it was hilarious! And the LOOKS on the faces of the dorks! All wrinkling their noses and stuff, was fucking hilarious!

The only Nurgle guy who was scrubbed up at all was the slob that bird girl dork was engaged to, and it was obvious as shit that he was only scrubbed up cause she was making him. Honestly this girl was trying too hard, this engagement party was ruined the moment his friends and family arrived. (Laughing face).

Well there is like all this tension before we even arrived, and the moment we walk in these people like stop hating each other and instead like united in hatred against me and Hampton. It was just like this wall of hostility and stuff.

Then bird head dork girl is at our side in an instant and like leading us to meet her fucking parents! It was like really fucking awkward!

And this bitch is like introducing us as "the bullies who put my head in the toilet"! Even I was getting super embarrassed now as these people just look at us like we are the worst people who ever lived! Just these looks of pure loathing and hate!

Me and Hampton were both looking at our fucking feet, just couldn't look these various family members in the eye! Fuck it was brutal! My cheeks were fucking burning!

Well this bitch is just fucking merciless at introducing us to every fucking person in the entire place! I felt like shit! Fucking hell it was so bad!

Well she sits us down right at the front, like where we can't walk out without causing a scene, and we can just feel all these fuckers looking at us! And then bird dork and fat ugly give these speeches, like saying how they met, and by now Hampton and I are hiding under the fucking table!

That vindictive bitch was just totally doing this on purpose, and saying like how we randomly kidnapped her on the street, bashed her up, dragged her beaten body to a public toilet, and then went into microscopic detail about how we put her head in the toilet, with half of her bird beak below the water line so she couldn't keep it out of her mouth, and forced her to count out 99 times as we flushed the toilet on her head!

Oh my fucking Khorne that spiteful bitch! She full on used sneaky cunning to get us back in this cuntish underhanded way! Grrr!

Well Hampton and I are hiding under the fucking table, just wanting to escape somehow without being seen, and bird dork just goes on and on till the entire venue thinks we are fucking scum!

She then like loudly looks for us, knowing damn well where we are, and lifts up the table cloth so everyone can see us and is all like "why are you under the table"?, FUCK! So embarrassed I wanted to die!

We were then forced to sit back on the chairs where every fucker can see us, and bird bitch gives like this really subtle spiteful smile, she fucking PLANNED this shit! Sneaky bitch!

Fuck! Well we are burning with shame and she then like moves past us in her story, fucking FINALLY!

Well then she is talking about how they are both into the same dorky stuff, long story short they are both complete dorks with like the same dork hobbies. They are both into shit like poetry and other pansy dork shit, and are like fucking MADE for each other despite their bad outer packaging!

Let me paraphrase it. She is a grotesquely mutated ultra feminine dork that guys never looked at twice. He is a grotesquely diseased slightly less feminine dork that girls never looked at twice. Together these sad losers complete each other. Match made in heaven.

I guess it's kinda sweet if you look at it the right way. Well sort of.

Alcohol was then passed around, and me and Hampton grab a full bottle of wine each and just chug that shit to ease our embarrassment! Got blind drunk and started like throwing bottles at people. By this stage everyone already hates us so much that we get full on mobbed and gang bashed by like a hundred slobs and dorks!

So glad we dressed for a fight! I fucking clobbered those fuckers! Just a spectacular fight! Bashed those cunts black and blue! Well the dorks anyway, the slobs on the other hand were too fucking tough to really hurt (frown face).

Well this wasn't a fight that we could win, and the Nurgle slobs were slow but unstoppable. So I ripped a diaper off one of those bloated fuckers and darted in between those slow pokes. I grabbed bird bitch by the scalp and rammed that diaper in her face! (Love heart)

She was then like all crying and the slobs who were trying to bash us are coming to her aid and stuff. While they were distracted Hampton and I got the fuck out of there and road away on his bike.

It really was a great night, like it sucked at first but then ramming that Nurgle diaper in her bitch face was just so fucking SATISFYING! It just made up for everything! So good!

We were so energised by that awesome fight that we showered together at my place and fucked in the shower (love heart). We then fucked on the bed and just kept fucking till we fell asleep. (Smiling face)

(Page ends with a drawing of Christie putting a diaper in someone's face)


End file.
